5 years apart
by cookies-san
Summary: Nanoha a 10 yrs old girl always dream of meeting her prince.Her mother set her a condition to know if that one is the truly the right person for her.On that fateful day she met someone that will make her dream come true,What will she do if her prince is..
1. Chapter 1

Dun dun…New story…I decided to right a new story when an idea came to me. About this one…this story is a bit strange since the story about is an age gap between Fate and Nanoha it's not your ordinary age gap love story…well if you like me to continue this just review. XD Sorry about my wrong grammar and hope you liked this…

5 yrs. Apart

Chapter 1: A high school girl meets an elementary girl

Midchilda Academy is famous for having an Elementary, middle and high school Division. At the back of the school a group of girls was surrounding a ten year's old little girl. The name of the little girl is Takamachi Nanoha, She was just going to deliver her sister forgotten lunch in the high school division but it seem that luck wasn't on her side.

"Hey you, give us your money." One of the girls coldly orders her. Nanoha is scared right now for she stumbles at one of the rumour gang 'the cry baby gang'. They're famous for stealing money from a kid by scaring and hurting them. _'So the rumour was true they really exist, I though Arisa-chan was only joking.'_ She said to herself. Nanoha close her eyes waiting for the pain that will come. The leader of the gang raises her hand but a hand stops her.

"You know it's not right to fight someone…who is weaker than you." A fist suddenly meets the leader's face. Nanoha open her eyes to see a blond hair girl standing beside her. "And specially if it's still an elementary student."

"Yoh…" The stranger coolly greets her and also winks at her. Nanoha blushed. She touch her beating heart and wonder why her stomach feels like there is butterfly inside.

"You bitch!" The dark haired girl shouted. The other member helped there leader to stand up.

"Hey now careful with your words…there is a child beside me you know."Nanoha saviour said. They all glared at her. "And besides…" The blond continued "First you bullied a little girl, tried to steal money from her, hurt her and most of all disturbing my sleep!" She shouted and glared at them. "I finally found a place to take nap and you just bothered me by bullying a kid… this is crazy, do you know I was practicing all day and this is what I get." She complained. "I'm very pissed right now so come… I'll just bend my angered to you guys." She smiled to them sweetly.

"Are you stupid?" The leader asked after sensing something wasn't right from the blond decided to run.

"Let go were just wasting our time here." She said.

"But leader…"The others complain.

"No buts let just hunt another one." The leader reasoned and they left.

"And so they left…glad that was finally over, I can take my nap again." The stranger said walking to the nearby tree and lay there.

"Ano…thank you for saving me…" Nanoha said and she sits beside her saviour. "Umm…"

"Hmm…I thought you already left; you don't have to thank me, I just want to take my nap that's all." She explained her eyes are still close and then the blond haired girl finally fall asleep. The bell rang signalling the launch is over, she decided to stay and look at the older girl sleeping face. Wondering why her heart is beating so fast looking at the stranger face. _'Her uniform is like onee-chan, so that's mean she's from the high school division._' She thought. She looks at the sleeping girl face and her eyes landed at the girl lips. She turned away and blushed.

"What is wrong with me?" She asked herself and she finally understands her mother words.

"I see, so that's what mother's meant." Nanoha smiled brightly. _'I finally decided what I want mother…'_ She stands up and left but not after looking at the sleeping girl.

After School

The blond haired girl decided to left school after she regained her energy by napping outside. She was near to the gate when the little girl from before stop her.

"Oh it's you again…" The older girl said. "Hurry up and go home." She pet Nanoha's head and continued her walk.

"I decided…" Nanoha started… the blond stop walking and turned her head towards the 10 years old girl.

"I'M GONNA BE YOUR WIFE FROM NOW ON!" Nanoha shouted and smiled brightly with a blush in her face. Fate Testarossa a 15 years old high school student from Midchilda Academy found herself shock for the first time in her life.

"I'm not lying…from now on you'll going to be my husband, so please take care of me" Nanoha said happily and she bowed. Again Fate Testarossa a 15 years old high school student from Midchilda Academy for the first time in her life decided to run away, leaving her bag.

And don't worry about my other stories I'm already writing the next chapter of it…. So if you liked me to continue this just review thank you….XD


	2. Chapter 2

Again and again: Sorry for the wrong grammar and thanks for the review XD…I hope this will please your expectations to this story.

**5 years a part**

Chapter 2-The prince hate kids

'_What the heck just happen?' _She thought and shook her head. _'Why should I be scared it's just a kid?'_ The blonde girl suddenly stops running.

"Fate get a grip don't let a kid get to you." She said to herself. She was deep in thought and did not realized that the girl from before is in her back. The little brunette hugged her.

"I… pant... finally …pant… catch you." The girl said while regaining her breath.

"You again…stop following me." Fate said. She was startled by the girl hugging her. Nanoha let go of her and beam at her.

"I can't help it, you ran away." She reasoned while fidgeting with her fingers.

"Little girl I'm not―" Fate was about to lecture the girl until she was interrupted.

"Nanoha" The little girl said out of the blue.

"Don't just interrupt me little girl." Fate said while messing Nanoha's hair.

"I said Nanoha." Nanoha pouted. She glared at Fate.

"What?" Fate asked and stares at Nanoha.

"Call me N-A-N-O-H-A, not little girl." Nanoha explained and emphasized her name so that the blonde won't forget it. She showed her two hands to Fate. "I'm already 10 years old. You know." Nanoha said smiling at Fate with dreamy eyes. Fate looking at the girl eyes just swallowed her saliva.

"What a picky little girl." Fate sighed. The little girl, she keeps calling got irritated and kicks her.

"Ouch." Fate holds her injured knee. "What is wrong with you?" She asked the angry girl.

"I said call me Nanoha or else…" Nanoha threatened the blond girl. She showed her feet to Fate. The injured girl just sighed afraid to be the target of the little white devil. Yes, that's right Fate decide to nick name the violent girl, little white devil since she was a little girl and wears a white dress and had a devil personality.

"Fine…Nanoha-chan, will you stop following me and go home." Fate ordered. She still can't believe a little girl just kick her and most of all, it hurts like hell.

"I won't go home." Nanoha answered firmly. "I'm your wife remember and it's my duty F-A-T-E-C-H-A-N~." She said emphasizing Fate's name sweetly. It's too sweet for Fate taste.

"Hey, look… I'm not joking here." Fate glared at her. "Stop saying your my wife, and if I will ever pick a wife I rather the same age as me." She cruelly pointed. "And I don't swing that way." She added and smirked at the girl.

Nanoha started to tear up. "Fate-chan, you're an idiot!" She cried loudly. People look at them and glared at Fate for making a little girl cry. _'This is why I hate kids._' She thought and sighed finally giving up. Fate can never abandon anyone who cries. She hated this trait of her it always leads to trouble.

"Will you stop crying already…I get it, I'll be your husband" Fate sighed and Nanoha look at her with teary eyes.

"Really…do you promise?" She asked while wiping her tears.

"Yah" Nanoha smiled. Fate found the girl smile kind of cute. '_Well I just tag along with her_.' She thought. After all it won't hurt to play along right.

Fate standing before the girl, realize something. "How did you even know my name, anyway?" She asked the girl. Nanoha handed Fate's bag to her.

"Oh yeah I forgot. My bag has a name on it." She said. Fate feels stupid for asking that question. "Okay where do you live?" Regaining her pride she asked the smiling girl.

"Are you going to introduce yourself to my parent?" Nanoha asked and blushed at that thought.

"Of course not…Why did you even think of something like that?' Fate denied and scolded the girl. _'I can't believe that I'm so weak when it comes to kids.'_ Fate thought bitterly. _'Darn it' _

Fate turned away and walked not looking back at the little brunette."Let's go." She said. Nanoha walked beside her and reach for her hand. She just ignored the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>While walking<strong>

A thought cross in Fate's mind. "Nanoha-chan… Why do you want me to be your husband?" The blond asked the brunette. "I mean we only met today and you hardly know me?" she looked at Nanoha. _'Most of all I'm definitely older than you.'_ She thought. "Maybe, she just admires me yeah that's right." Fate mutters to herself.

"It's simple because you're my PRINCE." Nanoha explained, holding Fate hand tightly.

"WHAT THE―" Fate just look at her as if she was crazy.

"We're here." Nanoha interrupted her. Fate look at the house and her mouth just went dry.

"Y-you're…. r-rich." Fate said bewildered. If you compared her house to Nanoha it will only be the maid's quarter. Nanoha house is big as a castle.

"Come in…" Nanoha welcome her happily.

"Ah no…I'm going home now." Fate turned away and was about to walk away when Nanoha stops her.

"Wait…stays please." She cutely pleads to her. Fate avoided looking at Nanoha's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't my little sister is waiting for me to come home." She reasoned. She was about to go when a car stop in front of her. A brunette woman came out. _'A sexy one'_she thought as she looks at the woman walking to their way.

"Nanoha, what are you doing here outside?" The sexy woman asked the little brunette.

"Mother I found my Prince." Nanoha childishly said. The mother looks at Fate and then she clasped her hands while smiling happily. "You're pretty handsome." She suddenly hugs the blond girl tightly.

"Eh" Fate was caught off guard. Nanoha glared at her mother. The older brunette sensing her daughter getting jealous let go of the blond.

"I'm sorry Na-chan. don't worry I won't steal her from you, I already got your Father Ne?" The older woman apologized to her daughter. She kissed the brunette forehead and turned to Fate.

"I'm Takamachi Momoko." Nanoha's mothers introduce herself. "You're?"

"Fate Testarossa…"She answered. She was shocked by Nanoha's mother personality.

"Oh really…Fate huh…" Momoko smiled to herself happily. "This is something…Fate has brought the two of you together." She laughed at what she said. _'No, no you're wrong.'_ The blond mind was screaming those words.

"Unn" Nanoha agreed to her mother happily.

"Um excuse me I'll be going now…" She interrupted the two and walked away from them. Momoko seeing her daughter sad face. Decided to do something "Sebastian" She called. A handsome black haired young man suddenly appears out of nowhere.

"You know what to do." Momoko ordered. Nanoha smiled at her mother and hugged her.

"What the heck." Fate blocked Sebastian hand.

"Oh! You're good." He said while smiling. "But I'm still far better." He whispers to her ears.

"You bastard" Fate fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>After a while<strong>

"Where am I?" She asked. Fate look at her surrounding and her gaze landed at the little devil.

"You're awake." Nanoha exclaimed. Fate stared at the brunette and thought to herself_ 'This is becoming creepy and crazy.'_

"Wait…Why the heck I'm at your bed?" Fate asked her holding her body.

"Fate-chan you pervert." Nanoha accused her. She blushed and looks away.

"I'm not" Fate said. "This is crazy… what time is it?" She asked while looking for the clock.

"7:30pm" Nanoha answered her.

"What?" Fate stands up and hurriedly put her shoes. "Where are you going?" Nanoha asked her.

"What else I'm going home." She said and was about to open the door when Nanoha said something that will change her life.

"From now on this is your Home." Nanoha smiled. "I'm your wife remember?" she winked at Fate playfully.

"DON'T FUCKING KIDDING WITH ME." Fate shouted at her. Right now she was very pissed, she already played along with Nanoha this afternoon. Pretending to be her husband but this is far beyond playing anymore it's creepy and crazy. She came back from reality when Nanoha suddenly cried.

"What's happening in here?" Momoko asked. She looks at her daughter face and glared at Fate.

"Why did you make your wife cry…?" She walked to Fate "What kind of husband are you?" She pointed accusingly to the blond.

"I'm not her husband and she is not my wife." Fate said glaring at her also. "Can't you see she is just kid and where 5 years apart." Fate reasoned.

"Don't worry about that after 5 years. My daughter will become like you… Beautiful and sexy" Momoko explained while doing a sexy pose. "And anyway AGE DOES'NT MATTER WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE!" She declared dramatically.

"That's not the point here. Fate said ignoring what the older woman is saying. A voice interrupted them "Nee-chan what's happening in here?" A 5 years old girl walk to them with her two different eyes she looks at Fate.

"Vivio what are you doing here?" Fate said. She was shocked to see her little sister.

"You're going to live here from now on." Momoko said. She walked to her daughter and whispers something and the girl suddenly stops crying. Nanoha brightened by it and nod her head. "Unn"

"You're going to be my BUTLER from now on." Nanoha declared happily. "Or else you won't see vivio-chan anymore." And she added lovingly. Vivio just look at her, she was very confuse of what is happening at the moment.

"My Prince" Nanoha exclaimed. Fate face shows only one expression right now. And it says "WHAT THE FUCK!"

* * *

><p>Crazy? Yes I know….XD hope you like it…READ AND REVIEW…And next time it will be more crazy *Laugh evilly* "Because…Right now, I'm super crazy." *And lazy* XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing my story guys...currently I'm busy so I'm not updating faster...I'm sorry about that and you might also not be satisfied by this b'cuz its short..but i hope you like it XD

**Warning:** Wrong grammar or spelling you may encounter.

**5 years a part **

Chapter 3: Meeting the Takamachi Family= Sister Rivalry

"WHAT!" Fate looked at the older woman.

"You heard my daughter right?" She just smiled at the blonde, while clapping her hands. "Congratulation, from now on you're going to be my daughter butler." Momoko continued.

"Mother what is a butler?" Nanoha asked her mother, she was confused at the word her mother told her to say.

"Na-chan, a butler is someone that protect and serve there master like Sebastian." The older brunette explains to her daughter.

"I don't want that…Fate-chan is my husband not a butler."Nanoha whine.

"Hmm…that will be a problem, well Na-chan you can't marry Fate-chan yet, you guys are still young… so you don't have to worry." She reassured. "But…" Nanoha pouted.

"No but, beside she will always be there by your side, 24 hours a day." She winks at the little brunette. "And you can do whatever you want." She added seductively.

"Okay…And then when I turned 18, Fate-chan and I are going to get married?" Nanoha asked happily.

"Of course, it will be a grand wedding." The two laugh happily at their plan.

"Ahem." Momoko and Nanoha looked at the person that interrupted them.

"Excuse my interruption, but our guest…"Sebastian pointed at the door. "Disappear." He finished.

"Mother…" Nanoha looked at her mother.

"Don't worry, Sebastian I leave it to you…"She ordered to him.

"Leave it to me." And then he disappears.

"Let's go Na-chan, we need to prepare."Momoko happily said. _'Oh, I can't wait to see your father face.' _She smirked at that thought.

"Unn." Nanoha nodded.

* * *

><p>[Meanwhile…]<p>

A blond carrying a little girl was running away, searching every door for the exit but it seems luck is not on their side.

"Damn, where is the exit?" Fate mumbled cursing herself.

"Nee-chan…what's happening?" The little blonde asked her big sister.

"It's nothing, don't worry…"She answered while checking every door.

"Nee-chan this house is big." Vivio look at the house with amazement.

"Do you want to live in a place like this Vivi?" Fate asked warmly.

Vivio shake her head. "Anywhere is fine as long as Nee-chan is with me." The 5 years old said and hug her big sister. Fate just smiled and nod. "Me too…" She whispers.

They decided to rest at one of the room, and then a shadow emerged.

"So this is where you are…" The black haired man smiled. Fate sensing a danger walked in front of her little sister who is fast asleep.

"I'm not here to fight…but I suggest that you calmly follow me…Madam is waiting for you…" Sebastian said in a dead serious voice. Fate feeling a strange aura from the guy, decided to follow since there is no point in running away and to just end this quickly.

* * *

><p>[Momoko room]<p>

Sebastian knocks at the big door and it open automatically.

"Wow." The two gape at the door.

"Please come in." She heard the voice of the older woman. "And sit down." She gesture at the chair.

"I'll be straight with you." Momoko look at the window. "I'm serious about you being my daughter butler." She turned to Fate direction.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Fate looks at her with determination.

Momoko smiled darkly. "I guess…I have no choice I don't want to resort to this badly." She walked to Fate and whispers something.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?" Fate shouted angrily_. 'This woman…'_

"Nee-chan?" Vivio woke up by Fate outburst. The little girl squint her eyes and look at them.

"It's a secret." She answered sweetly.

"YOU―" Momoko cut her off. "If you're going too asked why I choose you." She said. Fate remained quiet, letting her to continue.

"I don't want to let what happen to Nanoha, to repeat again. If you're not there, my daughter…Oh, I don't want to think about it." Momoko winced at that thought. "And also you need money." She added.

"That's right…" Fate admitted. "But still…"

"There are many reasons why I choose you." She explained. "First…"

"My daughter takes a liking to you. I can't believe you caught my daughter heart so easily. She is way too picky when it comes to finding her a partner." She sadly said. "Now I won't be having any problem…my future daughter husband." She winks toward Fate.

"NOOOOOO..."The blond screamed.

* * *

><p>[After an hour]<p>

"Why did I even agree to this?" She mumbled. Fate wore a black suit partner with a yellow tie and a black skirt her hair is tied in a ponytail.

"My eyes, my eyes…it's burning." Nanoha shielded her eyes dramatically.

"Does it look that bad?" She asked her new master.

"No, on the contrary you look so handsome it's blinding me…"Nanoha blushed madly at what she said.

"Are you flirting with me brat?" She asked Nanoha mistaking it for something else.

"No…" And then she kicks her. "Ouch…" Fate handsome face is cover in pain. "That's for calling me brat." Nanoha said to her sweetly.

"I'll remember that you had a heavy foot." She muttered quietly. "And also you're not a brat but a White devil." She added.

"Did you say something?" Nanoha look at her and asked.

"N-nothing." She answered quickly.

"You two stop being lovey-dovey…they are here." Momoko said looking at Fate and grin.

"It's nothing like that." Fate angrily said. _'Manipulative devil'_ she said to herself.

"Vivio-chan I want you to meet your future family." She said to the little girl ignoring Fate. "Unn." She nods innocently looking cuter with her blue dress.

"Momo-chan I'm home." The man announce, walking to Momoko and kiss her in the cheek. "Shiro-tan, welcome home" The older woman affectionately said.

"Daddy, welcome back." Nanoha run to her father and hug him.

"Mom, were back." A teenage girl and boy said walking to them. Momoko walked to them and hug them. They all walk to the dining area.

"Oh before we eat I'd like to introduce to you―"

"F-FATE T-TESTAROSSA…." The teenage girl shouted suddenly noticing her. Fate looks at her, confused to why she knows her.

'_Why is she here in my house? Is she trying to court me? Oh, I don't know what to do…I'm not prepared this is so sudden.'_ The black haired girl thought while blushing madly by it.

"Miyuki, earth to Miyuki-san…" The black haired boy called to her sister.

"Don't tell me…" Momoko realize something. _'I never thought the one she was talking to me every night is Fate, her first crush.'_ Momoko found herself thinking that from now that it will be more fun.

"Daddy, Brother and Sister… I want you guys to meet my future husband."Nanoha announce as she hug Fate.

"Ui…" Fate protested.

"Wha- WHAT?" They were very surprised to what Nanoha said.

"N…ay..." Miyuki muttered. "No way Fate is mine. I saw her first!" She shouted to her little sister. The two sisters glared at each other.

"Eh…" Fate was shocked at Miyuki statement. She grip her little sister hand. _'Dear God.'_

"Ara, Fate-chan you're such a sinful woman." Momoko said. "Fufufu…" She laughed happily

"What is happening in here?" The two man in the Takamachi family gape at this turn of event.

* * *

><p>Fate is a sinful woman XD hehehe that is very true...and what is Fate's secret that momoko use to blackmail her? Nanoha sister is also in love with Fate what will our little white devil do?<p>

you guys need to keep reading to find out about that. ^_^

_Preview: _

_"Wow...Nanoha-sama butler is cute and handsome...I want to eat her." one of the maid said seductively._

_"Me too." The other maid said. "But we might be to late the head maid is already making her move." She pointed at the two woman at the dining area. Unknown to them a certain devil heard them and glared at the sight._

_Preview end_

Who do you think the head maid is? can you guys guess?

Tnxs read and review...


	4. Chapter 4

****And here is chapter 4...Thank you again for supporting this story and like always I won't disappoint you with every chapter I do... Anyway It's Summer Vacation now ^^ I can update more early but pls. don't let the sickness of laziness get to me haha...sorry for the long wait... And be prepared for craziness and early update *maybe*...

To this people: thanks for tuning in.

**Parme-san**-Sorry to say this, but there is no term normal in my dictionary *Laugh evilly*

**rsDragon**- It's Fate harem mode today.

**CrazyLikeAnko-** thanks for correcting me and pointing it out XD greatly appreciate it.

**yukiyuuki-** Shiro won't allow Fate and Nanoha to sleep together yet. XD

**Yo-kun, Honulicious, XxLinhxX, Hidden stars in the Darkness, megamar, Aka Chibi-chan-** The head maid is...you guys are in for suprise XD

**RedCoat97,floire, Puchan87, FateLightningBlade, toolazytolog, Lance58, devilhamster- **Thank you guys for reading XD

Disclaimer: Mahou shoujo lyrical Nanoha is not mine it belongs to the creator.

**Warning:** Wrong grammar or spelling you may encounter.

**5 years a part**

Chapter 4: Family Secrets = Let be friends

The night that the Takamachi Family are having dinner with their two added family member.

"So Fate-san how did you meet our little angel?" Kyouya asked. When Fate was about to answer her, she suddenly felt something off with this guy.

"I already know it, when she saves me from that faithful day we are destined to be together forever." Nanoha answered not letting Fate to say something. "She is my prince charming." She added while looking at Fate with dreamy expression in her face.

"What faithful day? We only just met this morning." Fate said breaking Nanoha dreamy smile.

"Hahaha what a romantic meeting it's like a knight and a princess tale…I suddenly remember when Momoko and I meet each other. She was cute and little back then." Shiro said proudly. Momoko just ignore her husband.

"Mou, tou-san… Fate-chan is not a knight but a prince." Nanoha exclaimed cutely.

"Is that so…Hahaha." Shiro laughed at his daughter cute face. The other Takamachi family laughed except for one. She did not find this whole ordeal funny at all.

"Mother, Father don't you think that Nanoha is not ready yet at that kind of thing." Miyuki break their happy moments. "I don't find this amusing at all and aren't you guys not a shame that you're forcing an innocent person for this child game of hers." She added.

"That's right I agree with you…Miyuki-chan." Fate smiled at Miyuki and she in return blushed at Fate smiling face. _'Is she flirting with me? Smiling like that and calling me in my first name. Or she is just plain stupid and don't know what she is doing is crime.'_ Miyuki thought and she cannot take it anymore.

"Marry me?" Nanoha's big sister suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Nanoha and Fate shouted. _'What the heck I thought she is normal but I guess not.'_ Fate thought.

"Miyuki-nee I know that I'm still a child but… there is one thing I know for sure that STEALING is a CRIME." Nanoha glared at her big sister. "And most of all I hate to share, even if you're my big sister." Nanoha angrily said to her sister as if she is trying to mark her territory and warning those people that will try to do something from her beloved prince.

"She is really your child Momoko." Shiro said his face show pain and agony as if he is remembering something from the past. "The black devil" He whispers.

"Ara, ara… Shiro did you add something at the end just now." She smiled at her husband darkly.

"N-no, o-of c-course not" He desperately denied.

"Now, now, Miyuki I know you feel bitter because you lose to your little sister." Momoko said to her daughter. "If you just attack you will surely caught her and be yours… but, no you just hide your feelings." Momoko lectured to Miyuki.

"Ano, I'm still here." Fate said.

"No… I won't give up Mother; I will fight for this love and attack." Miyuki said with determination.

"That's right…That's the spirit I'm trying to look forward to it." Momoko happily said. "I'm looking forward in these love fight." She added.

"I won't give my husband to you." Nanoha declared to her sister.

"Father, I think mother is trying to do something unhealthy again." Kyouya said to his Father.

"I know right, She can be scary when trying to have some fun. Even our child, she's trying to use them… The Black Devil really suits her." Shiro look at his two daughters and feel sorry for them. No the most pitiful is the blond butler. _'I pray for your life, my wife will surely plan something dangerous just for her hobby.' _ Shiro pray for Fate safety.

"Stop it." Someone shouted. The two bickering girls, the two men of the Takamachi and the manipulative woman stop and look at the source of the voice.

"Don't steal my Onee-chan from me." Vivio hold her big sister tightly and cried.

"Vivio" Fate mutters. She hugs her little sister. "Don't worry I'm not going away. They won't take me away because Vivio is my one and only treasure." Fate said warmly to her sister. The Takamichi family smiled at their sisterly bond.

"So don't think like that." Fate reassured her.

"Yeah, don't think like that Vivio-chan, I won't steal your sister from you instead you're going to gain another big sister." The ten year's old said to the five years old little girl.

"Unn." Vivio felt relief and happy that they won't steal her sister.

"Vivio-chan you can call me Onee-chan from now on." Nanoha said.

"Hey!" Both Miyuki and Fate protested.

And they all just laugh.

* * *

><p>[That morning]<p>

After meeting the Takamachi Family and having dinner with them. Fate wakes up with a great smile while looking at her sister smiling face. But she soon felt that something bad will happen. Her first task as a butler is to wake the little devil and get ready for her school. She decided to change and do some important quest.

[Minutes later]

"Were the heck I 'am?" Fate stared at the hallway.

"Damn it, why the heck this house is so big." She asked herself.

"Wait… it's not a house but a damn freaking mansion."

"Wait… no it's not a mansion it's a super freaking castle." Fate argues with herself, if people see her they will surely think she's crazy.

"I think I'm going to lose my mind in here." She added.

"Ah I'm lost." She shouted. "Damn you bathroom, this is your entire fault." Fate cursed the bathroom because of the sign 'currently unable' to the bathroom door she was force to find another place, as she walked and walked, until she saw a suspicious door that say 'Do not enter'.

"At last I found it…I can't believe I hold it in, all this time." Fate was about to open the door but stop midway when she saw something scary.

"Is that k-kyouya-san in a high s….l s..m..it?" Fate disgustingly looks away and decided that running is the best option. "What the fuck…My eyes…it's all over my pure eyes." Fate leans her head at the door. "Finally I'm far away from that…I don't want to remember please stop…" Her mind keeps repeating those words. _'I need to remind myself next time to not let my curiosity get to me.' _

"I think I'm going to puke…"

"…nii-chan… me…"

"Did I just hear what I heard?" Fate nervously slightly opens the door and peek at it.

"Oh koha-chan you're so cute…" The man laughs hungrily.

'_Don't tell me that Nanoha's Father is a…p..v..ted l..ic.n'_ Fate murmured and shivered at that.

"Onii-chan…do you want to eat me again?" The girl on the screen asked.

"Yes of course." He answered and clicks the yes word on the screen.

*Clack*

Shiro looks at the door and found nothing, he resume playing the game.

Fate again runs again. "This is bad I thought that two guy in the Takamachi family are normal but I'm―" the blonde butler not looking at her way collide with someone.

"Are you alright?" Fate asked the woman while holding her waist. With the blonde reflexes she used all her might to avoid both of her and the woman from falling in the floor.

"Thank you." A short haired woman said. Fate scans the woman attire and realizes that it's a maid.

"Ano…" The maid weakly called at Fate. "Can you please…our position" The maid embarrassingly said and blushed. Fate realizing their position slightly blushes because of embarrassment.

"Ah, sorry…I was thinking, so I forgot." Fate laughed while scratching her head.

"No, it's fine… I'm at fault to for not looking in my way anyway." She said. "Well I'll get going now." The maid said and turned at the other direction.

"Wait…" before the maid could go she was stop by Fate hand. "What is it?"

"Can you help me?" Fate asked and shivered. _'Please just wait don't come out yet.'_ Her mind said to her body.

"I'm lost."

* * *

><p>*Ring* *Ring*<p>

"5 more minutes" Nanoha mumbled half asleep.

"Ojou-sama please wake." A deep voice called to her.

"Fate-chan mmm…" She continues to mumble.

"If you don't wake up, I might show to Fate-san your most embarrassing picture." The deep voice threatened her.

"Eh…" Nanoha finally wake up look at the source of the voice.

"Mou…Sebastian." She pouted.

"Ojou-sama if you don't get up you will be late." He said.

"Okay… but, where's Fate-chan?" She asked.

"I asked her to wake up you up…hmm…but I think she got lost…Haha" The black butler laughs.

"Geesh…" Nanoha cutely complain. _'I wanted to see her when I woke up.'_ She though sadly.

* * *

><p>[10 minutes later]<p>

"Where is she?" Nanoha asked herself. "I'm so thirsty." She decided to get herself a drink. After arriving to her destination she heard a couple of women laughing and giggling. _'What's the commotion here?' _She thought.

"Wow...Nanoha-sama butler is cute and handsome...I want to eat her." one of the maids said seductively.

"Me too" The other maid said. "But we might be too late the head maid is already making her move." She pointed at the two women at the dining area. Unknown to them a certain devil heard them and glared at the sight.

"Cough…" The little master announced and her eyes are burning with fury right now.

"Ah! Ojou-sama" They were all shocked to see her.

"So you people are having an interest in my butler…No, MY husband!" She smiled at them and the maids look terrified at her smiling face.

"OJOU-SAMA" The maids desperately screamed. _*I'll just let you guy's imagined on what Nanoha did to the maids.*_

* * *

><p>"Did you hear something?" Fate asked the woman from before.<p>

"No, maybe it's just your imagination…Anyway I'm Linith the head maid and you?" She shook her head and asked the blond.

"Fate Testarossa…Thanks for helping me." Fate said with gratitude. Linith couldn't help it anymore lean at Fate and whisper something. "She's here."

"Eh?" Fate blushed at how close they are.

"FATE-chan" The two turned towards the voice.

"Nanoha, you're already awake?" Fate asked. The blond was shocked to see the girl to appear suddenly.

"I 'am of course you Idiot." The ten years old turned away and left.

"Hey, wait!" Fate runs after the girl.

"Good luck, Fate-chan." Linith laugh at the scene and found it amusing to see her mistress get jealous for the first time.

"Now that I think about it…I felt I have known that girl from before?" The head maid shrugged at that feeling.

* * *

><p>"I said wait…" Nanoha stop and look at her.<p>

"Do you really hate me?" She asked the blond. Fate can see the trembling of the brunette.

"No, why would you think that." The blond answered.

"Do you love me?" Nanoha look at her with a bit teary eyes.

"Hey now… Don't you think that's a bit too fast? Using the word love…" Fate scratch her head seeing Nanoha face like this makes her look bad.

"So you don't love me." Nanoha turned away and was about to go.

"Can we start as friend first?" Fate said out of the blue. Nanoha turned towards her confuse.

"You know…I'm not good at this and it's hard to digest all of these things." She explained. "I mean we only just met yesterday and how can I think seriously of you…you're only ten years old." She added. "And I don't want to be a paedophile." She murmured.

"Is that so…" Nanoha said.

"So Nanoha let's be friends." Fate smiled and reaches for Nanoha's hand and shakes it.

"Okay, Fate-chan..."Nanoha smiled gently. Fate used her hand to wipe the girl's tears._ 'As I thought she is just still a kid.'_ The blond thought. "But…" Nanoha continue. "In one condition"

"What condition?" Fate asked a bit afraid to know.

"If I make you fall in love until I turned 15…you're going to marry me and become my husband." Nanoha announced happily.

"Eh!"

"I see… but I afraid that won't happen." Fate said after regaining her composure she accept Nanoha's challenge. "I'll just make sure I won't fall for you within these 5 years then." The blond confidently said.

"Only fate can tell." Nanoha answered. "My prince" She winks. Unknown to them a two figure is watching them from somewhere.

* * *

><p>"Sebastian we really can't let that blond go…" Momoko said while looking at the monitor. Seeing her daughter rare smiling face she decided to do something.<p>

"Why?" The butler asked.

"That because, she already found so many secrets already." Momoko seriously answered. '_And it's kind of interesting on how much this girl can change my baby girl in instant.'_ She added to herself.

* * *

><p>And That's chapter 4... Haha sorry guys but it's not Hayate *did it suprise you*...but in the next chapter she might appear ^ ^<p>

_preview:_

_"Please someone... Help me." A little girl whimpered at the wall while being surrounded by a dark creature._

_"Grrrr..." Fate found a black malicious dog and scared girl. She decided to ignore it but since she had a big heart for kid._

_" Hey boy...fetch." Fate throw the negi with so much power. The dog run after it._

_"..." The blond butler continue to walk again but then the little girl stop her._

_"From now on your My KNIGHT in SHINING ARMOR." She declared to the blond. "WHAT THE HECK!". Fate shouted. 'Not again.'_

_end preview._

Thanks for the support...READ AND REVIEW XD Hope you like it...


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late upload...I have no excuse to make and I admit I am lazy. It's the summer vacation fault. anyway here is chapter 5...

The Characters are OOC. Thanks for reading...

**Warning:** Wrong grammar or spelling you may encounter.

**5 years a part**

Chapter 5: My prince=My knight

The youngest daughter of Takamachi Shiro and Momoko is having the happiest moment in her life. Takamachi Nanoha, enter her classroom with a big smile that make all the boys melt and girls swoon at her. Her classmates didn't notice the smile Nanoha wears is different from her usual one. Until, a girl with violet hair walk to her.

"Good Morning, Nanoha-chan." She said with a smile.

"Good Morning, Suzuka-chan." Nanoha greeted back.

"It seem our little princess, has been kiss by her prince. Smiling like an idiot, as if there is no tomorrow" A somewhat rude blonde intervened. "I wish." Nanoha muttered. The rude girl looks at Nanoha. Arrogance was shown in her face. "Smiling like a love struck girl, first thing in the morning." She taunts.

"Oh my, Arisa-chan you're early today." Suzuka teased. Arisa glared at suzuka while trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Are you implying something Tsukimura Suzuka?" She angrily asked. Ignoring the blush on her face she intensely stared at Suzuka.

"No, I'm not Arisa-chan but… I can't help it; you're so fun to tease…" Suzuka shivered. She didn't mind her classmates looking at her when she hugs the blond tightly. "Suzuka can't breathe…Let go." Arisa patted her while making a give up sign.

"I'm sorry; you're just so damn cute when you're angry." Looking at Arisa violet face she decided to let her go. Regaining her breath she pointed to Suzuka.

"I'm not cute." Shouting at the top of her lungs.

"I'm cool." She continued proudly. Suzuka can't help herself, tightly hug her again.

"Mou, stop it you two." Nanoha slam her hand at the poor table. "Teasing each other and doing love love moments. You're making me…" The little princess glared at the two. "JEALOUS." She emphasized "I also want to do it with Fate-chan. I want to go home NOW." Nanoha whined.

"Quiet down you three." The teacher shouted. The three girls didn't notice her entering.

"Ah, Sensei you're already here…didn't see you there." Nanoha exclaimed innocently. The teacher just sighed.

"Do you even hear me enter the room? I just let it slide and let you guys gossip around. But now enough is enough. Go stand outside." She angrily orders them.

"Yes ma'am." Seeing their teacher getting angry at them for the first time, they obey her without protest.

* * *

><p>-5 years apart-<p>

Standing at the hall the three girls laughed. Arisa decided to break the laughter.

"I can't believe this is happening to us." She exclaimed.

"We're supposed to be a model student." She added.

"Arisa-chan, I didn't know you're the type to like being a model student. I always thought you want to be the rebel type or something." Bringing both her hand to Arisa shoulder she shake her.

"Suzuka." Arisa complain.

"It's fine right? To be like this for a change, it's a fun experience."Nanoha muttered happily. She both claps her hand.

20 min later

"But …It's not fun anymore. My feet can't stand it. This is a torture SENSEI." Arisa complain.

"Shut up. You will stand there, until my class is over." The teacher shouted.

"Damn oldhag." She mutters angrily. Arisa finally decided to stop complaining. And then it hit her. All of this happens because of Nanoha's outbreak, about her jealousy and wanted to have a love love moments with Fate-chan_. 'Eh…Fate-chan?'_ she thought. Suzuka finally took this as a chance to convey a message to her.

The two smirk at each other as if reading one's mind and they share a glanced at Nanoha's direction.

"What?" Nanoha caught them glancing towards her.

"Nanoha. Who is this Fate-chan?" Arisa interrogated her, making her look like a cop.

"She is my prince." Nanoha immediately answer with dreamy eyes.

"She can't be a prince? She's a girl." Suzuka interjected

"Suzuka-chan, do you have a problem with that?" Suddenly Nanoha's dark aura flares up.

"Umm…Nanoha-chan…" Sensing danger, Arisa save her partner.

"Just ignore her. What class is she?" The blonde giddily asked.

"The truth is where five years apart from each other." Nanoha dramatically sighed.

"Wow Nanoha-chan that is so romantic." Suzuka attitude change and grab Nanoha's hand. "Tell us more about your love story."

"Okay…Fate-chan save me on that fateful day…" Nanoha started.

* * *

><p>-5 years apart-<p>

"Miyuki aren't you supposed to be at school?" Fate asked. Miyuki was startled by her crush voice.

"W-we d-don't h-have c-class t-today…" She stuttered. "There's a meeting today." Regaining her composure she said with a smile. _'Kyaa this is chance…kami-sama thank you. The little brat is not here…Finally alone time with Fate.' _Her mind was screaming. Taking this as a sign from the god she sits next to the blond.

"Miyuki" Fate called out waving her hand in front of the girl face.

"Yes…F-A-T-E?" She seductively asked. _'Attack is the best defence.'_ Her mother words rang to her mind.

"You're pulling my arm." Fate pointed at her hand. She was being pulled by Miyuki's hug.

"Sorry." Miyuki let her go. "Fate I…I…" She nervously started. The blond butler just stares at her.

"I?" Fate asked cutely.

"I like you." Miyuki finally blurted out. In that process she tightly close her eyes afraid to look at her crush. "I like you too." Fate densely said and smiled at her. Hearing those word Miyuki open her eyes and a red colour cover her entire face.

"FATE-CHAN." Hearing Linith's voice she hurriedly stands up. '_She likes me too._' Miyuki mind was screaming.

"Excuse me, Miyuki I have to go now." Fate walks to where Linith is, but stops and look at the other girl.

"Miyuki thanks for being my friend." She shouted.

'_Eh?' _Miyuki hurriedly look at Fate direction and froze.

"Wait…" Her brain started to process what the blond said.

'_I like you'_

'_I like you too.'_

'_Thanks for being my friend.' _

"I like you too + being my friend= I like you as a friend." Miyuki finally realize that something is not right. "FATE YOU'RE SO DENSE!" She shouted with disappointment.

"You just wasted all my courage in that confession. DUMMY! " She darkly muttered.

* * *

><p>-5 years apart-<p>

"And that's the start of our battle in achieving each other love." Nanoha finished dramatically. She suddenly felt a weight have been lifted from her. _'Eh, why do I feel relief somehow'_ She asked herself confusedly.

"Wow, Nanoha-chan that is so amazing." Suzuka said. Her eyes were shining like a star clasping Nanoha's both hand.

"And so I want to ask you guys a favour." She asked them. The two look at her encouraging her.

"Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan I want you to help me make win in the bet with Fate-chan."

"Sure thing Nanoha…5 years is nothing just give us one month or a week will make that Fate fall in love in you…." Arisa confidently said. She shows an ok sign to her.

"Really?" Nanoha asked happily.

"That's right leaved it to us." Suzuka answered.

"Let's name this operation…Make Fate-chan fall in love to you." Suzuka said.

"All right" They all pump their fist.

"Quiet" The sound of their teacher angry voice made them giggled.

Finally stopping their giggle contest. Arisa regain her composure.

"Oh where is boob-chan anyway?" Arisa asked. She looks at the classroom and turned to the two.

"Maybe she is sick again. That girl has no stamina after all." Nanoha answered.

"Now that I think about it boob-chan will surely know many trick in solving your problem with Fate." Suzuka clap her hand. "She is the master of love or the hermit of love she say." She added.

"I think Suzuka you mean perverted master."Arisa said with a smirk.

"Your right Suzuka… Arisa-chan that so mean calling her pervert just because she love touching other breast." Nanoha lectured. "I'm sure if she heard you guys she will say _'I maybe got no athletic ability but I have brain to counter it_.'" Nanoha imitate. The three laughed again and was scolded by their teacher.

* * *

><p>-5 years apart-<p>

In the street of Mid-childa

"achoo…" A girl walking on the street sneezed unexpectedly. "I felt like someone is talking behind my back again..." She said out of the blue. The girl had a short brown hair and a pair of blue eyes.

"Damn Shamal leaving me alone there." She closed her eyes and started complaining. "Just because her knight in shining pink armour is there... talk about love struck teenager." She finally stop walking, feeling something like a pillow beside her foot. Instantly she kicked it. Hearing a whimper she opens her eyes and froze.

"No way, it's a dark creature from hell." Little by little she walks backwards.

A malicious dog stared at her screaming why she kicked her. As if she understands the dog she apologizes.

"I'm sorry doggie…" She repeatedly bow at the dog.

But the dog didn't understand her. It's futile to apologize to what she did now. The girl turned back to the opposite direction and flees. The angry dog chased her.

'_I'm not a fast runner…what should I do?'_ She asked herself. Her energy was starting to run out. She was about to fall but use her hand to hold the wall to prevent her from it. The dog is growling loudly its eyes are checking her on where to bite and by the looks of it; the dog is about to attack her.

-5 years apart-

"Damn that Linith... I can't believe she asked me to buy the grocery." Fate angrily said while clutching the two bag of plastic, she walk at the street while complaining about a certain head maid.

"Please someone... Help me." A girl whimpered at the wall while being trap by a dark creature.

"Grrrr..." Fate found a black malicious dog and a scared girl. She decided to ignore it but since she had a big heart for kids.

"Hey boy...fetch." Fate throws the negi with so much power. The dog runs after it.

'_She saves me.'_ The girl thought tiredly.

'_Is…is this what Shamal said?'_

Flash back

"_Ne, Shamal I want a knight too." A little brunette whined._

"_Hayate-chan, didn't you have many people protecting you already." Shamal said to her cousin._

"_That's different…I want a person like Signum-san, she was so cool when she protected you from those bad people."Hayate punch the air as if to prove her point. "It's like a princess and a knight." She happily said to the other girl. Shamal just laugh. _

"_Well Si-chan is my Knight in shining pink armour." She said dreamily. "But Hayate-chan you can't just ask for one." Shamal explained._

"_Ehhh…. Why?" The five years old Hayate whine loudly. _

"_It's because you need to be the one to choose it." Shamal kneel beside the girl and hug her._

"_Then…how do I know if that person is my knight?" Hayate sadly asked. Shamal look at her and pointed at her chest._

"_This is the thing that will guide you. If that person is your protector, your knight and the one that will always be there for you." Shamal softly smiled at her cousin._

"_My…my heart?" She asked touching her chest in the process._

"_Yes your heart. Someday you'll find it." Hayate nod happily seeing something to look forward in the future._

End Flashback

'_My heart is beating faster when this person save me. She looks cool like Signum, and she have the grace, the bravery like a knight. Does this mean I found it…? Yes I found it at last.'_ Hayate look at Fate admiring her beauty and coolness.

"..." The blond butlers decided to ignore the girl weird stare and continue her walk, but then the little girl stops her.

"From now on you're My KNIGHT in SHINING ARMOR." She declared to the blond.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Fate shouted. She was shocked by the little girl bold ness it reminded her of that girl, Nanoha. _'Not again.' _Fate sighed.

"It's best just to ignore her." She mutters and decided to walk away from Hayate. She suddenly heard someone falling.

Thud

"What" Fate run towards the girl.

"Ui…wake up…"That is the lasting Hayate heard as she fainted.

* * *

><p>-5 years apart-<p>

"Umm…umm…" Hayate slowly open her eyes.

"Finally you're awake." Hayate blushed at the close proximity of their face.

"Waah..Ugh…"

Bang

"That hurts…" Fate cried.

"Owwie" Hayate mutters clutching her forehead.

"Getting up so suddenly…umm…" Fate looks at the girl beside her.

"Hayate, Yagami Hayate." She introduced.

"You're?"

"I'm Fate." Hayate was mesmerized by Fate eyes.

"Beautiful." Hayate said out loud. _'Like a gem.'_

"Ah, Thank You." Fate tried to hide her embarrassment. Hayate grab her hand.

"It's like we are fated to meet each other Fate-chan. Is this… what they called destiny?" She exclaimed.

"Yagami-san, you're talking nonsense." Fate remembers something similar to this situation. _'This is bad. I suddenly felt Momoko-san aura.'_

"It's Hayate, Fate-chan." Hayate stubbornly said.

Fate was taken aback by the girl boldness. "O-okay…Hayate… "

"I'm going now."

"Wait." Hayate stop her.

"What is it?" Fate asked.

"You're my Knight now… So escort me back to my home." Hayate demanded and grab Fate hand.

"Wait…who said I'm going to be your Knight?" Fate complains.

"I am…because I'm your princess, my Knight." And then she grab Fate's breast.

"Y-you…" clenching both her fist Fate looks at the little pervert. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked with a murderous intent.

"You got it wrong Fate-chan. That is a ceremony…Shamal said to me when I found my Knight I have to do that." Hayate both waved her hand.

"Damn…be glad you're a kid." Fate sighed. Hayate beamed at her.

"Hayate…" A short blond haired woman called. She run towards Hayate and hug her.

"I'm glad your fine…"She tightly hug the girl. "Why did you leave like that, didn't I tell you to wait for me." She scolded. "I'm sorry, Shamal." Hayate apologize.

"Don't worry. Fate-chan saved me." She explained. Shamal turned to Hayate saviour.

"I found my Knight…" She happily said.

"Thank you, Fate-chan. For Saving Hayate." Shamal smiled to grin. Fate didn't like that grin of her.

"It's fine…I have to go now." She hurriedly walked away. But it seems Shamal is faster.

"Wait…Knight-chan."Shamal grab her shoulder.

"Eh? Knight-chan?" Shamal smiled at her. '_Oh God, Linith is going to kill me.'_ Fate thought looking at the grocery she is holding. Shamal drag her.

* * *

><p>-5 years apart-<p>

Nanoha and her friends carefully listen to their Teacher. After standing at the hallway in hour, they obediently listen to the lectures not wanting to repeat the torture this morning.

And then their anticipated bell finally rang. Signalling the class is over.

"Finally…I can go home now." Nanoha said.

"You just wanted to see your prince." Arisa said walking to her friend.

"Of course. That is what I intended to do." She said. Nanoha was about to walk away when a blond haired boy stop her.

"Nanoha, I love you. Will you marry me?" He kneels to the ground and proposed to her.

"What the heck." Nanoha's friend shouted the same time. Their classmates are also shocked.

"I've been in love with you for so long." He said while blushing madly. _"_I want to be your Prince._"_ He continued.

'_It's not heck its hell...the hell is this?'_ Nanoha was still frozen.

_'You attack me suddenly, Yuuno-kun._' Nanoha mind said to her…

She can't believe this after all he is...

_'What should I do?' _

'_Fate-chan'_

* * *

><p>What the heck with this chapter...A 10 yrs old kid proposing to a 10 yrs. haha I know you guys also thought that...<p>

the only answer to this chapter is I'm crazy...

Hayate and Yuuno finally show up... What will Nanoha do to Yuuno proposal? Is Fate better be a Knight than a prince?

tune in and find out.

A sneak pick:

_"Who is Yuuno?" Fate asked Nanoha._

_"He is..." Nanoha look at Fate._

_-5 years apart-_

_"Fate-chan is missing." Momoko said and look at the people that gather in her house._

_"What?" Nanoha, Hayate and Miyuki shouted at the same time._

_"I have a proposal to you guys...whoever found Fate-chan first will earn a chance to go on a date with her." Momoko show a two ticket to them. _

_-5 years apart-_

_"Fate-chan is my Prince." Nanoha angrily said._

_"No, she is my Knight." Hayate bite back. The two started to bicker._

end of sneak pick.

Read and Review.


End file.
